


Which He Returned

by literallyyoutube



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, Youtubers, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyyoutube/pseuds/literallyyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Connor go to the beach to get ice cream, and maybe three words are said....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which He Returned

Prompt: Maybe they go to the beach and get ice cream and one of them gets some on their nose and the other licks it off? And maybe 3 special words can be said? <3  
______________________________________________________________________________

Troye’s POV:

“Connn,” I whined, getting up, dripping from when he just pushed me into the ocean. I was here in LA to work on some more music, and Connor, one of my very best friends, had let me stay with him while I was here. I’d been stressing a lot on trying to get a new video up for my subscribers, but it was hard considering I was working on my new album and I just had no time anymore. Connor decided on dragging me out of the house, and though I complained, I was grateful to him for him trying to help me calm down. He saw how much pressure I was under and brought me here to the beach, where we went so often.  
He giggled, “Aww, I’m sorry babe.” Walking toward me, he wrapped his arms around me, not noticing the blush forming on my face. It was normal that we jokingly flirted with each other; it was part of our friendship. But what no one knew, was that I had a crush on Connor, my best friend. It’s not like it was wrong or anything. Connor had recently come out, so it’s not like my crush was completely hopeless. We often shared little friendly kisses on the hand or cheek, but it was getting harder and harder for me to hide this little crush of mine.  
“Now I’m cold,” I grumbled, but not moving from his embrace.  
“Well I’d offer you my jacket, but I wouldn’t want to ruin it with the water,” he teased. I scoffed, rolling my eyes, and pushed him away. “Hey, I’m kidding!” he said softly, looking into my eyes. Did he think I was actually mad at him? The thought of him concerned about me over such a silly thing made me warm and fuzzy inside. I turned away from him, not saying anything, deciding to keep him thinking so. Not long after, I felt something drape over my shoulders: his jacket. I tried to fight the smile growing onto my face, but it was impossible when he wrapped his arms around my waist. “I’m sorryyyy,” I could hear the pout in his voice.  
“I’m not mad silly, you’re too easy,” I giggled, turning in his arms. I was shocked to see his face right in front of mine, only a few inches away.  
“Oh.” I could feel his breath on my face. He cleared his throat and stepped back. Is it possible I made Connor Franta flustered?! “I hate you.”  
I grinned at him, which he returned, “No you don’t you shithead,” I shoved him, easily slipping back into our usual banter. I shivered, pulling his jacket closer to my body. He looked across to me, noticing my obvious shiver, and wrapped his arm around me. It wasn’t the heat from Connor that instantly brought me warmth, it was the deep blush that spread all around my body. Fuck. I’ve got it so bad.  
“Look, an ice-cream stand!” I exclaimed, desperate to make the situation less awkward for me.  
He giggled again, “You are such a child sometimes,” and followed me to where I was pointing.  
I stopped in my tracks and turned back to him, “You want some as much as I do; admit it you little shit!”  
He held up his hands in defeat, “You got me there,” and jogged to catch up to me next to the cart. I looked over the choices I had, a very tough decision indeed. I turned my head to look at Connor, feeling his eyes on me. He quickly turned his head back to the ice cream before I could verify my suspicion though.  
“I’ll just have some butterscotch,” I let out shakily. Why am I so nervous? It’s only Connor. Yes, only Connor. My best friend, who also happens to be the one I am crushing on so hard. Fuck. I didn’t realise the ice cream being held out to me until Connor lightly shoved me arm, bringing me out of my daze. I took the ice cream and nodded my head in thanks, not trusting my voice to help me in this situation.  
“I’ll have the same,” Connor told the man. He smiled and let out a quick thank you before leading me back towards the shore, after receiving his ice cream and paying for both of us (despite my protesting). I looked across the water and noticed the sun just beginning to set.  
“Thanks.” I said quietly.  
“For what?” he replied just as quietly, as if not wanting to upset the silence hanging around us.  
I shrugged, “Just for today I guess, if you hadn’t pulled me out here, I probably would have ended up pulling my hair out; and you know how much my hair means to me,” I joked, trying to make light of this situation.  
“Awww.” I smiled at him, which he returned. Out of nowhere he linked arms with me and began dragging me across the sand.  
“Connor!” I yelled, as I stumbled beside him. “Connor, stop!”  
“Nope!” he laughed and continued to skip with me clumsily running behind him, arms still linked.  
“Con, I swear!”  
He groaned and stopped, “You’re no fun,” he pouted. I ruffled his hair, knowing it would make him mad. “Troye! You messed up my hair,” he whined and attempted to fix it back up. I giggled, hiding my face behind my ice cream. Feeling something cold on my nose, I straightened up and scrunched up my face. Connor giggled, “You have some ice cream on your nose.”  
“I’m aware.” I crossed my arms and pouted. I don’t know what I was waiting for, but I just couldn’t find my hands coming up to wipe the ice cream off. Before I could register what was about to happen, Connor quickly leaned in and kissed my nose, taking the ice cream with it, and sending a spark through my whole body. My eyes widened in disbelief. Did that just happen?! Sure we had shared little friendly kisses before, but this was different. I quickly realised that my silence and facial expression was probably giving off the wrong impression. Seeing Connor just broke my heart. His face was turned away from me and he looked so mad at himself. Without thinking, I reached my hand over to his and lightly pried his fingers apart, which had formed a fist. I refused to look at him—even when he turned his head to look at me—afraid of his reaction, as I slowly intertwined my fingers with his. I looked away, still afraid of what his reaction would be. After what felt like forever, his fingers intertwined with mine as well, and he began gently swinging our hands together. I turned my head to our swinging hands, then up to his face. He gave me a gentle smile, which I returned, and swung our hands harder. He grabbed my other hand and began swinging those as well. I giggle at how silly he was being.  
“I love you,” he said, after a while of us doing so, sounding almost unsure.  
Is he nervous? “I love you too, shithead.” I grinned at him, which he returned.


End file.
